1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the packaging of uniformly shaped super absorbent disposable pads whose purpose is the removal by absorption of liquified fat and grease normally found floating on hot soups and gravies.
Medical research in the past decade has shown that saturated fats, such as those found floating on hot soups and gravies, are high in cholesterol which tends to build-up in the arteries of the human body, especically those arteries near the heart.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a convenient means of removing a substantial amount of saturated fat from the cooked foods.
2. Description of Prior Art
No prior art concerning itself with the removal of floating fats or grease from soups, gravies, or other foods has been identified.